


Working The Pole

by Awritinghufflepuff



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Daddy Kink, Financial Issues, Interns & Internships, M/M, Natasha saves Peter's ass (literally), Peter is a Little Shit, Peter is naughty, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Natasha Romanov, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Tony is scared of his feelings, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-06-22 19:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 46
Words: 14,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awritinghufflepuff/pseuds/Awritinghufflepuff
Summary: Peter is a struggeing university student who just turned eightteen. To help finance his studies, he now works in a bar as a pole dancer, and that's where Tony Stark finds him.





	1. Chapter 1

Peter watched Natasha perform in her leather outfit and smiled. She was sexy, and had something dangerous about her. Many men had already been driven to the brink of insanity by the fierce red head, she knew a lot of wicked tricks.

The number ended with Natasha teasingly removing her bra, before the lights went out.

She winked at Peter when she got backstage again.

"Warmed them up for you, sweetheart. Now go and drive them nuts." She slapped his ass and Peter grinned.

"Thanks, Nat. Good performance, by the way."

"Thanks, kiddo." She smiled and pushed his shoulder lightly.

"And now, our youngest performer... Spiderman." Peter grinned when he heard his stage name and confidently stepped onto the stage. The audience roared, 'Buttons' by the Pussycat Dolls started playing, and Peter smiled. This was his song; he was going to own that stage.

He didn't really recall how he had ended up here. Only that it paid very well, and he could use the money, his studies were not the cheapest. A look in the room told him the club was packed tonight. All right then, he hoped there were a few rich men in there, who would give him a little extra money. Peter swayed his hips and slid down the pole, making some men whistle already.

Peter stripped the see-through white shirt. He was wearing those black, lace panties again, and every time he did that, there was more noise than other nights. Wolf whistles were heard as Peter ground against the pole, throwing his head back and panting.

"Yeah, baby, just like that!" Someone called. Peter smiled and made his butt pop, before sliding down sensually. The men went wild for him, and he knew it. He danced his routine with ease, making himself hard as well in the process. The audience loved that.

Peter crawled to the edge of the podium to let some of the guys touch him and stuff money in his panties, one of the men even gave a playful squeeze to Peter's cock.

When the song ended, Peter smiled and walked off stage, hips swaying.

"You did good there." Clint smiled.

"Thanks." Peter grinned.

"They're getting more and more hung up on you every day, huh? You're becoming more popular than Steve!" Clint said.

"Nooooo, Steve is the absolute favorite." Peter said, blushing.

"Captain America is no match for naughty little Spiderman."

Peter chuckled and pulled a sweatshirt and jeans on. "But Spiderman still has homework to do."


	2. Chapter 2

Tony woke up with a groan. Who in the world wanted board meetings to be so damn early?

"I believe, Sir, that it was you who asked to meet early. So you could check out that new club downtown in the evening." Jarvis informed him.

"Right." Tony grunted. Time to get up, then. He grabbed his bathrobe and shuffled to the kitchen for a good cup of coffee.

He summoned the plan for the day on his StarkPad. Board meeting till noon, then a speech in a school, followed by a business dinner at six. He should be able to make it to the club around eight. He nodded; it was something to look forward to, something to make the day just a bit more bearable.

The board meeting was boring, as expected, and Tony didn't get what the fuss was all about. The company was doing great, he had read every report. They discussed an eventual new type of laptop, But no decisions were made.

Tony left in a hurry, he had to rush to get to the school. He gave a speech about the importance of studying and explained the teenagers that he would be giving away grants to exceptional students. Of course, there were questions about how to apply for this grant, and Tony answered them patiently.

He waved and dismissed the students as the bell rang. Time to get ready for his dinner, and Tony was knackered already.

The business dinner went on and on and on, and Tony was really trying to contain himself. This was going nowhere! Pepper tried to fix a deal nonetheless, but in the end they went home empty-handed. Tony took a quick shower and headed for the club.

He entered the club just as a stripper named 'Hawkeye' got onstage. Tony watched in amusement as the man toyed with a bow. He went to get some whiskey when his performance was over, and a woman got onstage. She was a sight to see, and Tony hummed appreciatively.

"You like her? Then you should see Spiderman. He's adorable." The bartender smiled, Tony arched an eyebrow. Spiderman, huh?

Meanwhile, Peter was watching Natasha, as usual. This time, however, when she rushed back backstage, she didn't tease him. She grabbed his arm instead.

"Tony fucking Stark is here." She hissed. "Better make this performance the best you've ever done. He might be the first to take you home "

Peter flushed at these words.

"T-tony Stark, the CEO?" He whispered.

"Uh, yeah?! Do you know any other Tony Stark?" Peter shook his head. "That's what I thought. So get out there and sell yourself, boy. The smack that routine, everyone loves that one." Natasha pushed him towards the curtains, and the music started playing.

Peter followed Natasha's advice, and made his act extra naughty and dirty today. Rutting up against the pole and stroking himself while dancing and stripping sensually to the music. 

-Smack that, all on the floor-

He noticed Tony had come closer, and he crawled towards him. Tony arched an eyebrow, eyeing the teenager with an amused expression.

-Smack that, give me some more-

Aha, he was gonna play it like that. Well, two could play that game. He pulled Tony close, and pretended to want to kiss him. He changed direction however, and moaned in Tony's ear: "Yeah daddy, spank me." 

-Smack that, 'till you get sore  
Smack that, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-

He turned around then, ass invitingly pushed towards Tony, and he moaned when Tony spanked him in the rhythm of the music. Peter didn't have to pretend he liked it: he loved every second of it.

-Smack that, all on the floor  
Smack that, give me some more  
Smack that, 'till you get sore  
Smack that, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-

When the song stopped, he turned around to face Tony and gave him a kiss.

"Thank you, daddy." He said, in a child-like innocent voice, before getting up and walking off stage.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony had to process what the fuck just happened. The only thing his mind came up with, however, was that he wanted more of the boy. He went to book a private show with the boy and was led to a gold-colored room not much later. Spiderman was already there, Draped upon the bed, still wearing those black lace panties.  
“Y'got fifteen minutes “ Tony was told, before the door closed.  
“Hello, daddy.” Spider man drawled.  
“Hey there.” Tony grinned, crawling in the bed and hovering over Peter. "You’re a little naughty boy, aren’t you?”  
“So naughty,” the boy nodded. “Gonna punish me, daddy?”  
“Absolutely, get on my lap, boy.”  
Spiderman obliged, carefully bending over Tony’s lap.  
“Good. You’re gonna count, boy, loud and clear. Understood?”  
“Yes.”  
“Yes, who?”  
“Yes, daddy.”  
A smack was delivered to the boy’s backside.  
“Wrong answer, try again.”  
“Yes…Sir?”  
Tony shuddered and rubbed the backside of the boy, feeling that lace make contact with the pale white globes. He was going to make that skin red in a minute.  
“See, you know the rules. Gonna go for 20. Now, be a good boy, all right?”  
The kid nodded, and Tony delivered the first smack, enjoying the sound it made. Spiderman yelped and then inhaled shakily.  
“One”  
Tony nodded and struck again.  
“Two.”  
Three fast hits, making the skin color slightly red.  
“Three, four, five. “  
A few hard hits, the sound resonating through the room.  
“Six, seven, eight …” the boy breathed.  
“You’re doing great.” Tony said, rubbing the abused flesh. Spiderman seemed to relax for a second, and Tony took this opportunity to plant five more harsh hits on the boy’s backside.  
“Nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen.”  
Tony nodded and gave one soft pat.  
“Fourteen?”  
“Yep.”  
Tony now took his time, leaving some time between the slaps, so the boy wouldn’t know when the next would come. Soon they were at nineteen.  
“One more. You did very well.” Tony told the sobbing boy. He put all his strength in this last one, spiderman rocking forward from the force.  
“Twenty, Sir.”  
The door opened, and the Boss stepped in.  
“Private show over.” He announced. Spiderman stood up , so Tony could leave.  
“So, spiderman. Did you behave for your first private show?”  
“It was his first private show?” Tony asked, feeling a bit guilty.  
“Yeah, he turned eighteen half a year ago, just been with us for two weeks. Couldn’t pay for his studies “  
Tony couldn’t help but notice how spider man looked at the ground in shame. He took pity on the boy.  
“I will be back, and I better not hear any creep has touched my personal little slut “ he handed the Boss some extra money and left. He was going to teach that little spiderman everything he knew about pleasing a man.


	4. Chapter 4

Peter felt like he could cry when the Boss talked him down like that. He was surprised when Tony Stark just replied like he owned the place and basically saved Peter from being forced to do private shows for other men.   
“Stark’s little slut huh? I smell Big money here, good job, kid.” The Boss grinned. Peter just nodded and quickly pulled on a sweater and sweatpants. Man, it was gonna Hurt like a bitch to sit through that three hours lecture tomorrow. He sighed, well, that was part of the job. It was not like he could pull back, he needed the money and had assured May that he'd be okay paying for college himself.   
Even sitting on his bike to drive back to his dorm was pure terror. Peter sighed as he entered their dorm and Found Ned asleep with his head on the desk. A half finished Lego Building project next to him. It was just something Ned and Peter both enjoyed and their dorm was littered with ned’s large Lego collection.   
Peter smiled and tiptoed to the bathroom, freshening himself up and putting some oitment on his burning bum before crawling into bed. Exhausted, he fell asleep immedeatly.   
Peter groaned when only six short hours later, his alarm sounded. He gave the thing a hit so it toppled to the ground.   
“Whoah, someone’s grumpy.” Ned chuckled.   
“Hard evening at work.” Peter sighed, rolling onto his back and wincing when a sharp pain shot through his bum.   
He got up and went to look for some chlothes. Bending over to look for a shirt under his bed  
“Dude, first of al, warn me so I can look away. Second, what happened to your ass, it’s bruised.” Ned said.   
“Sorry.” Peter mumbled.”and I just fell down, nothing to worry about.”   
Ned nodded, not completely convinced, But letting it slide for the moment.   
“Okay, now get ready, we need to be in class in like half An hour.” 

Tony enjoyed a cup of coffee while looking at the new York Skyline. He felt relaxed, after having let out his frustration in the spanking last night. The Bartender had been right, that spider man certainly was a sight to see. Tony couldnt wait to get his hands on the boy again.   
He decided to return to the club soon, but right now, he had a Company to run. He dressed himself and took the elevator to his office, where he sat down behind his beautiful oak desk.   
Immedeatly, Pepper surged in.   
“Tony, you still have to look over the applications of the grant. I've Selected a few candidates that might be suitable interns, But it’s up to you to pick one. The contract with the Germans still needs to be signed, and maybe you could look through these too.” She dropped a stack of folders on his desk.   
“Gonna be a late one tonight huh?” Tony sighed. Looking at all that paperwork.  
“For both of us, I'm afraid. “ pepper smiled sadly, before walking off.   
“Oh, and don’t forget you have to catch that plane to Japan in Four days!” she reminded him.   
“Right, the business trip. Thanks Pep!”   
“No problem.”


	5. Chapter 5

Peter’s lecture was halfway over and he tried to ignore the constant ache in his bum and shifted in his seat in discomfort. He really wanted to pay attention to this lecture, but he was tired and in pain. His mind also hadn’t been able to wrap itself around the fact that Tony Stark had done this to him, that Tony Stark had spanked him so hard his ass was now bruised.  
Peter had always been a big fan of Tony’s work, all the tech and innovations that the man had given to the world was just one aspect of the man’s genius. Peter would have liked to chat about physics with Tony, But as Tony had made it quite clear, Peter was a no one in his eyes. Tony looked at him as his little personal slut, something to blow some steam off with. Yet, Peter hoped one day he would be able to talk about science and technology with the man, instead of only having sex. He jumped up when the lunch bell rang, hurrying to stand up and get some fresh air .

Tony, meanwhile, was buried in paperwork. One document after the other about the progress of the company, offers from other companies, business contracts that needed his approval. He pulled his hair in frustration, getting up to get his fifth coffee of the day, and he had only worked through ten folders so far.  
“Hey, Tony. Wanna have lunch?" Pepper asked, when seeing him this distressed at the coffee machine.  
“I'd love to , but all that paperwork and…”  
“Tony, I understand, But you shouldn’t forget to take care of yourself. You little workaholic." she said. Tony smiled up at her.  
“Don’t worry about me, Pep. I just want to get this done so I can sleep at night. “  
Pepper gave him a pitying smile.  
“Don't beat yourself up, Tiger, you look tired. “ she advised him, before going to the cafeteria for lunch. Tony just grabbed a quick sandwich and went back to working at his desk.  
It was late at night when Tony’s aching back and eyes reminded him of his age. He couldn’t go all night without sleep anymore. He dragged himself to the elevator and didn't even bother showering once he arrived in the penthouse, just flopping down on his bed and instantly drifting off to sleep. 

* * *

Peter woke up early to finish the last page of his essay for one of his courses. 

He was printing it right when Ned woke up. "Dude, you weren't home yet when I fell asleep and now you're up before me? Do you even sleep?" Ned asked. 

"Barely." Peter sighed, rubbing his eyes. 

"Can't you just ask May for money?" 

"No, she already has three jobs to pay the rent for the apartment, food, clothes and public transport." Peter immediately said. "I promised her I'd manage. Can't back down now." He stood up and went for a quick shower and breakfast. A pitch black coffee to keep him awake long enough. He was lucky they mostly had hands-on classes today like chemistry lab and robotics class. He sighed and dragged himself to campus with Ned, groaning when of course this had to be the day that Flash decided to go after him.

"Potty Parker, you look horrible. Did you get bitten by a zombie? Oh wait it's just your face." 

"Fuck off, Flash." Peter groaned. 

Flash grinned as he did all but that, making snarky comments and talking Peter down as much as he could. Peter sighed, it was as if the entire universe was determined to break him today.


	6. Chapter 6

Tony jolted awake and watched as sunlight flooded the room.  
“Jarvis, what’s the time?”  
A digital clock appeared on the wall.  
10:35 AM… Tony swore; he had forgotten to set the alarm. He got out of bed quickly and hopped into the shower, refreshing himself as well as waking up. Dreading the work that lay ahead of him.  
As he walked down the stairs, he was greeted with a basket of freshly baked croissants and little sandwiches. His cook had left him a little note that he hadn’t wanted to wake Tony up and therefore just left a little breakfast for him. There was a fruit salad in the fridge, as well as a lasagna for that evening. 

Tony made a mental note to give the good man a raise as he munched on a croissant while heading down to his office, immediately grabbing a large cup of coffee on his way.  
“Sir, are you sure you should be drinking so much coffee?“ Jarvis asked “your heartbeat and blood pressure increases because of the caffeine and we both know…”  
“Yeah, yeah. Heart problems, the shard …” Tony sighed. “I know buddy, this is just an extremely busy time. I promise I'll back down on it once things slow down a bit.”  
Jarvis kept silent and Tony took that as a sign of approval. He opened the door of his office and picked right back up where he left last night. 

Peter was half asleep on top of his blueprints in robotics class. This was the first time that ever happened to him; normally he was a straight A student. He cared a lot about his education, but he had been giving performances every night this week, the Boss wanting to test if he could handle working as much as the other strippers, and he was exhausted.  
He needed the money desperately, so it was necessary that he kept at it. And if Peter was honest, he was also curious if Tony Stark would maybe return for him.  
“MR. PARKER!” Peter jumped up at the voice of his teacher. “NO SLEEPING IN MY LAB, IF YOU WANT TO SLEEP, YOU GO HOME!” 

Peter almost panicked at the thought, while Flash was snickering behind him, obviously taking pleasure in seeing Peter this embarrassed.  
“I’m so sorry, it won’t happen again. I promise.” Peter pleaded. 

The professor looked at Peter with narrowed eyes. “I'll let it slide for this time, Mister Parker. Make sure it doesn’t happen again.” He said.

Peter nodded. “I promise it won’t .” he said, quickly getting back to his blueprint to finish it. They would be improving the blueprints next class and then start building the robots. Peter looked forward to that. He loved tinkering away in the lab. The thought of brought a smile to his face, even today. 

Tony looked up when there was a tiny knock on his office door.  
“Hey, Tony, everyone’s going home. It’s nearing six.” Pepper started. ”Do you need me to stay, or…?”  
Tony raised an eyebrow, a bit surprised.  
“Nah, Pep. It’s been a couple of rough days, I'm going to work a little longer.” Tony said. ”Go home, rest up. We’re gonna need you sharp in Asia.”  
Pepper smiled at these words.  
“You got it, Boss, let’s get that deal.”  
“I know we can.” Tony said, a smile on his face. “lets show the Asian Tigers what we’re made of.”


	7. Chapter 7

Peter passed out as soon as he entered his dressing room. Falling asleep on the couch in his performance outfit.  
Little did Peter know that Tony had been thinking about him. After spending the last few days stressing and pushing himself to the limit to finish the work, the need to let off some steam was even bigger for Tony, and he decided to pay the club another visit before leaving for the two week business trip. 

'Maybe I should take the day off tomorrow, pack things up, relax a bit and then spend the evening eating in a restaurant and enjoying the strippers and another private show of spiderman in the club.’ He thought to himself. 'Wouldn’t that be nice? And it would make sure that the company can manage without me.’  
He nodded to himself. Yes, it was a good idea, and would give him some well-deserved rest. He put his dish in the dishwasher and ordered Jarvis to run a bath, before clearing his entire schedule for the next day. 

* * *

“Peter?”  
Peter grunted. Not ready to leave sleep’s warm embrace yet.  
“Peter, did you sleep here?” Now he linked the voice to a face, Natasha…  
“I guess.” He croaked, his throat was so dry, and his back ached.  
“You must have fallen asleep right after your performance. The Boss thought you already left, since you didn't answer, but you were just sleeping.”Natasha reconstructed his evening.  
“Shit, how late is it?” Peter asked, sitting up and hastily dressing himself.  
“9:15, why?”  
“Shit, I have class at ten!” Peter sighed, putting on his shoes and slinging his backpack over his shoulder. "See you tonight, Tasha.”  
With those words, Peter was out the door, hoping he could grab his books and maybe shower before going to class.

Tony was humming along to the music as he carefully put another suit in his suitcase.  
"Did I pack everything on the list?" He asked Jarvis.  
"Negative, Sir. You haven't checked off your bathroom necessities or your spare travel clothes." Jarvis informed him.  
"Right." Tony nodded."thanks, Jarvis."  
"No problem, Sir."  
Tony quickly went to collect the items that were still missing from his luggage and looked at it with a satisfied nod.  
"Yep, that's about right. That should do for two weeks."  
"Do not forget to pack the business gift, Sir."  
"Oh, right. Thank you, Jarvis, you're such a help."  
"Always glad to be of service, Sir."


	8. Chapter 8

Peter's heart was racing , he felt like a prey being hunted. It was a race against the clock to get into class in time. He smiled at Ned gratefully when he noticed he had saved him a seat.  
"Hey, loser, how comes you're so late?" MJ teased.  
"Fell asleep in the dressing room at work. I was knackered."Peter admitted.  
"You're not gonna make it like this, dude." Ned said, worries in his features.  
“I have to.” Peter sighed. “It’s good we only have that afternoon lecture tomorrow. “

The teacher came in, and Peter forced his anxious mind to pay attention to the different chemical solutions explained on the chalkboard. He made notes so he could revise later, because he already knew he wouldn’t remember much in this state. The lunch bell was a huge relief to his tired brain. He'd get more coffee, and hopefully stay awake long enough to finish his homework after the hour-long lecture they had yet to get through, and before he needed to be back at the strip club.

Tony was in a good mood, having his lunch with Rhodey. They talked about Rhodey’s next mission for the army and the maintenance of the Iron Patriot.  
“It’s good to see you again, Tony.” Rhodey smiled.  
“Likewise, Rhodes. I missed you, and with the whole Obidiah thing.“ Tony sighed. Rhodey smiled at his friend.  
“I’m just glad you’re still alive, Tones.”  
“Me too. Although that Shrapnel Shard is doing it’s damned best to pierce my heart.

Rhodey's face fell a bit. He still felt guilty.  
“I know. Sorry we couldn’t do anything about that.” Rhodey smiled sadly.  
“Well, nothing to be done about it.” Tony said, taking another sip of his drink. “and tonight, I'm going to have fun.”  
“Thats the Tony I know. What are your plans, my man?” Rhodey asked. Tony just smiled and swirled the wine in his glass.

“Let’s say that I discovered a little gem in a nearby strip club. A teenage boy under the name of spiderman. He’s so innocent... I'm going to enjoy teaching him how to please a man.” Tony smiled.  
“A teenage boy, Tony? Are you sure you know what you’re doing?” Rhodey asked.  
“Don’t worry, he’s of age.” Tony said. ”And soon, he'll be a real man.”


	9. Chapter 9

Peter wolfed down his dinner, looking over the last notes for his homework. It all seemed correct , and he whooped. He quickly made his bag for tomorrow and told Ned he was leaving for work.  
Tonight, Peter got to wear the naughty cop uniform, and he got to pick someone out of the audience to cuff and take on the stage. He smiled when he saw Tony. Oh, this was almost too easy.

"You've been arrested, Sir." He smiled, and then the music started.  
-Everybody back in line  
I run the show around here-

Peter pushed Tony onto the stage and climbed up after him.

-No talking-

Peter smacked Tony's ass and pushed him lightly.

-Get on your feet-

Now the real number started and Peter started dancing.

-Breakout  
Breakout  
You know I look good in stripes (he winked at Tony)  
Take my picture with my number(he blew a kiss)  
But the jailhouse ain't my type  
I can't stand it any longer-

Tony was pushed back into a chair and Peter sat down on his lap, grinding slowly.

-Ooh, baby, I've got to breakout  
Ooh, baby, I've got to breakout  
Jailbreak, sweet escape  
Let's crush the walls down  
Jailbreak, sweet escape  
Get off the ground-

Peter smiled, he knew what was coming next, and he was going to enjoy it. He swiftly turned and stood up.

-Chains can't hold me  
2,3,4 I'll be out the door-

Tony was cuffed to the chair before he knew it, Peter out of reach and smirking and dancing.

-Breakout, got to breakout  
Breakout, got to breakout-

Tony didn't look happy with his situation and Peter taunted him.

-Tip toe slowly  
When all lights out gonna hit the floor-

Peter was back on his lap, his arms around Tony.

-Breakout, got to breakout  
Breakout, got to breakout  
Ooh, can't catch me 'cause I'm cool  
Ooh, can't catch me 'cause I'm cool  
Breakout-

The lights went out and Tony was released.  
"See you backstage?" Peter asked Tony, before disappearing into the dark.


	10. Chapter 10

“Oh you’ll see me back stage, all right.” Tony said, more to himself than to Peter. Of course he was going to get a private show.  
Peter was already waiting for him when he entered the gold room.  
“I knew you’d come.”he smiled.  
“Of course I came, you haven’t made me cum yet with all your teasing. I'm so hard, believe me, you _will_  make me come tonight, boy. You started this, now finish your work.” Tony growled. Peter flushed when Tony pushed his pants down.  
“What, you’ve never seen someone else’s cock?”  
The boy became even more red and Tony knew he had been spot on.

“Oh god, you haven’t. You’re still a virgin, aren’t you?” he asked, the boy nodded. Tony slapped his forehead mentally; of all the strippers, he'd claimed the virgin as his.  
“Okay, lemme just…” Tony grabbed his pants.  
“You don’t need to… just… Tell me what you want me to do?” Spiderman said. Tony blinked in surprise.  
“Look who wants to please, huh? All right. Ever experimented on yourself?” He asked. The boy nodded.  
“Good, this is not so different. Just wrap your hand around and move it. Just jerking off.” He instructed, Guiding the boy’s hand, covering it with his own and taking the lead over the first few tugs. Spider man shyly did as he was told. Twisting and jerking Tony off, using spit to make the motions easier.

“Oh yeah that’s it.” Tony breathed. “Just like that.”  
Peter looked up at these words coming from Tony Stark.  
“Am I doing it right, Sir?”  
Tony let out a breathless chuckle.  
“Don't worry kid, you’re a natural.” Tony assured him, and that gave peter confidence, he put all his focus on making Tony enjoy this. He even jumped when Tony let out a moan and bucked. Signaling he was close.  
“Want me to cum on you, sweetheart, treat you like the slut you are?” Tony asked, and Peter flushed again.  
“Yes, Sir, come on my chest.” Peter whispered. He didn't know what else to say. Tony obviously wanted to. It didn't take much after that. Just Peter giving a few tugs and twists, and Tony roughly shoving the uniform of the boy open, before he came and painted Peter's chest in sticky white cum.

Peter looked at the ground as Tony tucked himself in again and the door opened. The Boss came to inform them time was up.  
"This was nice. Next time, I'm taking him home." Tony told the Boss, slipping both him and Peter some extra money before leaving. Peter put the money in his wallet, discovering a little business card Tony had slipped between the notes. Did Tony want Peter to contact him?


	11. Chapter 11

Tony was so pleased with himself: he’d given the kid a way to reach him. They needed to talk, Tony wanted to make sure he wasn’t forcing the boy. The fact that he was a virgin weighed heavily on Tony’s mind and he needed some reassurance.

Just in case the boy hadn’t seen the note, Tony had also stated he was going to take him home next time, to his penthouse. If they were going to go through with this, Tony wanted to know the boy a bit better. He'd never considered a Sugar Baby, but what he wanted to do with the boy came awfully close.

Peter, meanwhile, had just arrived home and was was looking at the business card again. Tony's business card. He smiled again, before remembering the Mess on his chest and heading for a shower. He could still see Tony's blissed-out face while Peter worked him with his hands. He couldn't believe he'd make Tony Stark cum.

He smiled as he scrubbed his body. He suddenly couldn't wait to see what else the man would teach him. He wanted to please Tony, and he couldn't wait until the next time Tony would come to see him. He would take Peter home, and Peter couldn't deny that he was nervous about that.

He feared Tony would expect him to give up everything, to go all the way with him. Peter didn't know if he'd be able to do that - at least not yet. He wanted his first time to be special, with someone he knew and trusted.

Tony, meanwhile, was utterly relaxed and cozy in his king-size bed. His mind filled with images of spiderman working him with his hands, he wondered what the boy's soft lips would feel like wrapped around his dick.

It didn't take much for his mind to conjure that dirty image before his eyes, not at all.  
Spiderman choked up, his mouth filled with Tony's dick, his cheeks a delicious shade of red and those brown eyes gazing up at Tony, willing to take it all... and fuck, now Tony was hard again.


	12. Chapter 12

Tony still had eyes heavy from sleep when he stepped aboard the plane that would bring him to Asia for two weeks. He took another sip of his coffee and prepared himself for a long flight.  
Pepper settled down next to him, Running through files and contracts. Double-checking everything.  
"Pep, we're gonna be fine. Stop doubting yourself. You got this." Tony smiled. Pepper looked up at him and smiled.  
"Thanks Boss." She smiled. "I just really don't want to mess up this deal, and I know Asians don't prefer business women. So you're gonna be the one to go into the bathhouses and do all the talking, while I just wait with the contract, but it's still a very important deal."

  
"I know, that's why I put you in charge. I know I can trust you to get me a solid, clear, and flawless contract. You're a perfectionist, and that's good in this world. " Tony assured his secretary.

"Why, thank you, Mr. Stark."

Meanwhile, Peter was already up and working at an assignment for school. The business card of Tony Stark was burning in his back pocket. He wondered if Tony had intended to give him the card, if Tony really wanted to Peter to call him.

  
For the fourth time that morning, he pulled out his phone, intending to call, but then changed his mind last minute. What would he say if Tony picked up? 'Oh, hey Mr. Stark. Sorry for waking you, just making sure you gave me the correct number. It's spiderman, by the way, you know, the boy you called your personal slut?'

Peter sighed. No, that just wouldn't do. He placed the phone on the desk again and looked at the perfect replica of a DNA string in Lego form. He smiled; Ned and he always loved geeking out and building things in Lego. They had finished Darth Vader's helmet a few days ago, and had already purchased the Death Star Lego set. That would be their new project - they would start this afternoon after school. Peter smiled and printed out the assignment. He hoped that Tony Stark would already return tonight. He wanted to talk.


	13. Chapter 13

Tony Stark didn't return that night, or the night after that. In fact, he didn't show up all week, and Peter was getting angry.  
He felt cast aside, and snapped at everyone, pacing like a caged animal. It was driving Ned crazy.  
"Dude, you're gonna damage the floor if you keep pacing like that." He remarked, after watching Peter pace back and forth again.

"I'm sorry." Peter sighed, and sat down on his bed. What was taking Tony so long to return? Was he waiting for Peter to call him first? Peter toyed with the business card, letting out an offended 'Hey!' when Ned snatched it from him.  
"Peter, why do you have the business card of Tony Stark?" He asked.

Peter flushed.  
"He just came to eat in the restaurant and gave me a card. Thought it'd be a nice souvenir." Peter shrugged, hoping his best friend wouldn't see he was lying.  
"Tell me you at least called him." Ned said.  
"I haven't. He probably doesn't even remember me, why should I call him?" Peter said.  
"Or maybe he saw something in you, and is now waiting for you to call him, dude!" Ned exclaimed. "If this is what you were so up on your toes about, then I understand the pacing. Tony fucking Stark, do you even know how big of an influence he has?"  
"I do."

Meanwhile, Tony was sitting in the hot water of the shared bathhouses. He was talking business with one of the biggest companies and so far, so good. He knew the importance of this kind of conversations. Talks might appear to take place around the table, but the real deals were made here, in the bathhouses, between men, because women still held an inferior position here.

Tony laughed at a joke Mr. Yakamura had just made, he really liked the way this was going and the things Yakamura had mentioned about ways of doing business. He followed his hosts as they got out and went to dress themselves again.  
When Tony was about to step outside, Yakamura stopped him.  
"You are a man of many cultures, Stark, I can appreciate that. Why don't we talk a little more in my office tomorrow, huh?"

Tony could barely believe his luck and smiled.  
"Likewise, Mr. Yakamura. I'd love to discuss this project a little more over a cup of tea in your office." Tony said, giving Yakamura the appropriate Wai before they parted ways. Tony felt like cheering, the deal was practically in the pocket. All there was to do now was bond and getting to agree on the contract.


	14. Chapter 14

Tony was stoked the next day, he was ready as could be to seal the deal with Yakamura. He had Pepper on standby, waiting with the contract. He stepped into the office right on time.  
"Ah, Mr. Stark. Good morning. I hope you slept well?"  
"Mr. Yakamura, good morning. I feel refreshed after a good night's sleep. I hope you slept well, too?"  
"Very well. Thank you."  
They shook hands and sat down.  
"Let's talk about how we can help each other."

* * *

Peter couldn't get the conversation with Ned out of his head the entire day. He was restless throughout his entire school day.  
Was Ned right, should he call Tony? Did Tony want him to? Was that they reason Tony had given him the business card indeed?  
He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before plucking the business card back out of his pocket.  
He toyed with it, deciding whether or not he should call now. He sighed, he couldn't, he wouldn't now what to say  
He slid the card under his pillow, grabbing his backpack and heading out of the door, he needed to think, and get to the strip club for work.

* * *

A few hours later, both men came home. Tony smiling brightly because he had managed to close the deal, peter exhausted and frustrated that Tony still hadnt returned. Tony quickly showered to get a celebration dinner with Pepper, while peter showered and flopped down onto his bed, instantly falling asleep.

* * *

Peter's friends had noticed him growing sulkier and more agitated by the day, But whenever they tried to address it, Peter would snap at them.

MJ soon had enough and by the end of the second week of Peter moping, she cornered him.  
"Yo, Peter. What's up."  
"Nothing much. "  
"No, Peter, what's up? Like, what crawled into your ass and made you so sour?"  
"It's nothing, all right. Just a busy time at work." Peter shoved her and ran away.  
"Oh, there is something going on, all right. " MJ mumbled to herself. "And I'll find out what it is."


	15. Chapter 15

Peter was so frustrated about MJ that he spent the entire evening out, not wanting to go back to his dorm where Ned would be waiting. He decided to grab a pizza and go do his homework for Monday in his dressing room. He made quick work of it, and not even half an hour later, he arrived in his dressing room with the pizza.

He ate quickly, checking his assignments as he worked on one after the other, until he had to get on stage. He did his routine with ease, and then walked backstage again. He tensed when he felt two arms around him.  
"Hello, babydoll."

He recognized that voice; it made his heart flutter and his head fill with rage at the same time.  
"Well, well, well. Look who decided to return after TWO FUCKING WEEKS." Peter snapped, earning himself a harsh smack against the back of his head.  
"Quit with the attitude, boy." Tony snapped, and then, somewhat softer. "I was on a business trip to Asia, couldn't get here."  
"Had fun with the boys in Asia?" Peter said coldly.

Tony turned him around quickly.  
"You're the only one I'm touching like this." He said softly, kissing Peter, and then pulling him along to his dressing room.  
"I promised to take you home, time to do just that. We need some time alone." Tony said, grabbing Peter's backpack. "The car is already waiting for us outside. So I say we quit the sass and get going. Alright?"

Peter nodded, and Tony led him to the car. It was a spacious one, and Peter sat uneasy in the leather seats, not quite used to the luxury. He wondered if Tony expected something to happen, like maybe Tony wanted Peter to get him off in this car?

  
"So, Sir... What do you want me to do now?" Peter asked cautiously. Looking at Tony through his eyelashes

 

Tony just smiled. "I want to talk ..."


	16. Chapter 16

"You want to talk?" Peter quirked an eyebrow. "Wouldn't you rather make me suck you off, Mr. Stark?"

Tony chuckled. "As much as I'd like that, we need to talk about consent. Ever since I found out you're a virgin, I wanted to know for sure that you are okay with everything we do. Heck, I don't even know your name."  
Peter could see the need for confirmation in Tony's eyes.  
"Okay. Let's talk. I'm Peter, 18, university student and stripper."

Tony smiled, relieved, and settled in his chair. "Okay, Peter, are you okay with the things we do?"  
"Not like I have much choice. You're the boss, you're paying me." Peter shrugged. "We haven't done anything I'm not okay with yet. If that's what you want to know."  
Tony nodded, and Peter saw the relief in his eyes.  
"Peter, even if I pay you, that doesn't mean you can't decide what is done to your body anymore. I need you to say when you aren't okay with something anymore. Okay?" Tony asked.

Peter nodded. "Okay."

They had arrived at the Stark Tower, and Tony took Peter upstairs to the penthouse. Tony pulled the boy closer during the elevator ride to the penthouse.  
"Please say I can kiss you." He breathed.

Peter nodded, and Tony caught Peter's lips in a heated kiss. The older man noticed how Peter's hands trembled when his hands roamed the boy's hips.

"You nervous?" He asked, when the door opened to the penthouse.  
"It's my first time, of course i'm nervous." Peter's voice quivered, and Tony wanted to fix it.  
"Okay, let's have a drink first." He poured two drinks, and handed one to Peter.  
"Sit down." Peter went to sit down on the couch and Tony sat down next to him, their hips touching.

"Drink up and listen." Peter did as he was told.  
"You are allowed to tell me 'no.' You are allowed to stop me, okay? I don't want to do anything you're not feeling comfortable with." Tony said.

Peter nodded, slowly , as if he couldn't quite believe it. "Okay."


	17. Chapter 17

Tony smiled again and he raised his glass before drinking.  
"Good, now that's settled. Let's get to know each other for a bit, you probably already know a lot about me, so let's talk about you. What university are you studying at?"  
"MIT, studying engineering. You're kind of my role model. " Peter blushed. 

"Wow, and you manage to keep up those studies and a stripper job?" Tony was impressed. Peter just smiled sadly.  
"Yeah, I have to. Told my aunt not to take that fourth waitress job, that I'd manage on my own. She doesn't know where I get the money. Everyone thinks I work at a Chinese restaurant."Peter confessed.  
"So you're doing this because you have financial troubles?" Tony asked.  
"Yeah." 

"Oh man, now I really feel bad." Tony sighed."i'm sorry about forcing you to..."  
"It's all right Mister Stark."  
"Call me Tony, please. Mister Stark makes me feel like ...."  
"Like you're degrading me?" Peter asked, smelling the opportunity to tease Tony. "Like you own me? As your personal little slut?" 

Tony blushed crimson.  
"Yeah, sorry bout that. I just had to make sure you'd be safe. That no creep would touch ya, thought you'd appreciate that. Your first time should be with someone who are least goes slow and takes your needs to heart."  
Peter blinked a few times, he hadn't thought about the gesture like that.  
"Wow... That's... That's so kind of you. So considerate. Thank you, Tony."  
"You're welcome, Peter." 

Tony finished his drink and poured them another, encouraging peter to tell more about himself. It appeared the boy was as much a science lover as Tony himself , and Tony reminded himself to show him the lab one day. He smiled when he saw Peter yawn.  
"Let's go to bed, yeah?"  
"Yeah. Sounds good."  
They deposited the glasses in the kitchen, and Tony took Peter to his bedroom.  
"Am I going to sleep here, with you?" Peter blushed.  
"Only if you're comfortable." Tony said. Peter thought for a minute, then nodded.  
"Oh my god. I'm going to sleep in the same bed as Tony Stark."


	18. Chapter 18

Tony showed Peter the bathroom so he could refresh himself, and went for a quick shower after that. When he slipped under the covers, however, Peter seemed jumpy.  
"You sure you're comfortable? I've got some guest rooms as well, if you'd like."  
"No, I want to stay here with you."  
Okay, but remember - consent!" Tony laid down and automatically gravitated towards Peter's body heat. He hummed appreciatively and wrapped his arms around the boy.  
"Mr. Stark? I Mean, Tony?"  
"Hmmm?"

"What are you doing?"  
"What does it look like i'm doing? Cuddling and sharing body heat, of course." Tony said.  
"Okay..."  
"Are you okay with this?"  
"Yeah, sure, I just figured you might want more. "  
"I do, but you just worry about what you want. Don't mind me."  
Peter scoffed. "Hard not to when we're in the same bed. "  
"All right. Let's see if we can get you to relax." Tony sighed, letting go of Peter and sitting up.

"Remember, you can always stop me."  
Peter nodded and watched as Tony got under the covers. He felt his pyjama pants being pulled down not long after, followed by Tony's lips on his dick.  
"Mr. Stark," he gasped."I really don't think ..."  
"You want me to stop?"  
"No... Hell, no."  
"Then lay back and enjoy, kid."  
"But shouldn't I be the one doing this to you...?" Peter 's sentence ended in a moan as Tony took him in his mouth.  
"Oh my freaking god, Tony Stark is giving me a blowjob."

He heard Tony chuckle from under the covers and groaned, falling back into the pillows.  
"See? Just relax." He heard Tony say.  
"Yeah.... Relax." Peter nodded. Tony chuckled and got back to work. Tony sucked cock like he was made for it, the boys he'd experimented with had always wanted to use his mouth, and Tony was glad he could help Peter relax now.

He felt the boy's muscles tense under his hands, a steady stream of precum leaking from the head of his cock.  
"That's it. Cum for me." Tony whispered, and Peter fell apart, back arching and hands clenching the sheets. Tony swallowed around him.  
"So good, so beautiful. Feeling better now?" He asked the worn-out boy.  
"Like I could sleep for days." Peter nodded.  
"Good, get some sleep." Tony wrapped his arms around the boy again and started dozing off himself, until....

"Mr. Stark?"  
"Peter?"  
"Shouldn't I return the favor?"  
Tony chuckled softly.  
"Maybe later, kiddo. Now get some sleep."


	19. Chapter 19

Tony woke up and heard soft breathing close by. A pale arm was draped across his chest, fingers flexing now and then in calm sleep. Tony smiled as he followed the arm to the beautiful boy next to him. He couldn't believe the boy had willingly let Tony touch him like he had.

Overcome with a wave of gratitude, Tony stroked one of the boy's curls out of his face, chuckling when Peter scrunched his nose in his sleep. He then decided to get up and make an attempt at breakfast. His cook had the day off, so Tony had to try and cook himself.

He yawned and tried to get out of bed, but it seemed that Peter was stronger than he looked. The sleeping, skinny boy wouldn't let go of Tony.  
Eventually, Tony replaced himself with a pillow and slipped out of bed.  
He stretched and went down to the kitchen, looking for something they could eat.

There were croissants and buns, and there were eggs and bacon.  
"Okay, let's try an omelette, Stark." Tony mumbled to himself. He cracked the eggs and put some bacon in a pan on the stove.  
"Okay, you got this"

Meanwhile, Peter woke up in the king size bed, and for a moment, he didn't know where he was. The black silk sheets, the big windows, and a faint smell of cologne surrounded him. He sat up, looking for Tony, who he remembered had taken him home. They had had a drink, and oh my god... Tony had given him a blowjob.

He hurried out of bed and quickly jumped into the shower, eager to see Tony again, not even bothering to put on anything but his boxers and pants.  
He opened the bedroom door and tried to find his way in the penthouse.

He then followed his nose. Smelling burnt bacon, he hurried down the stairs and found a very defeated-looking Tony staring at an omelette that'd been on the stove for too long.  
"Good morning?" Peter said cautiously.  
"Peter!" Tony smiled and tried to hide the failed omelette. "I was just making breakfast for us."

"Oh, nice. What are you making?" Peter hopped on a chair, and Tony sighed, finally admitting defeat and showing the pan.  
"Eggs and bacon, but I'm just no good at cooking."  
"I'm sure that's not true."  
"It is. Normally I have a cook, but he has the day off. So here we are." Tony sighed.

"I can make us bacon and eggs, if you want?" Peter proposed.  
"But you're supposed to be the guest."  
"Oh, shush." Peter took the apron from Tony and started a new pan of bacon. "You just set the table and take care of the coffee, alright?"  
"Okay."


	20. Chapter 20

Tony did as he was told, but he couldn't help stealing glances at Peter in that apron. It was so homey, it brought a smile to Tony's face.  
He went back to the kitchen and wrapped his arms around the boy.  
"Hey." Peter blushed.  
"Why, hello there." Tony smiled.  
"The omelette is almost ready." Peter smiled. "So get your plate and eat up!"

Tony handed Peter his plate, and Peter swiftly deposited the omelette.  
"There you go."  
"Thank you." Tony kissed Peter on the cheek, before sitting down and eating. Peter joined him not much later with his own plate of omelette.

Breakfast with Peter was nice, Tony decided. The boy was witty and clever and made science puns that made Tony laugh. There was more to the boy than Tony had initially thought, and Tony knew he just had to show Peter the lab.

"Hey, Peter, do you have class today?" He asked. The boy nodded.  
"Yeah, I have my first class in two hours, so I need to get going after breakfast. Why?"  
"It's nothing. I was thinking maybe I could show you something, but we'll leave that for another time. I'll have Happy drive you to school." Tony smiled.

Peter's heart jumped. There was going to be another time? More time with Tony?  
"I'd love to come here again, but I'll walk to school." Peter smiled.

Tony frowned, and Peter looked at his hands.  
"Listen, I know it's nothing for you to order your chauffeur to take me, but if the kids at school see me in such a fancy car, there will be questions."Peter explained.  
"You don't want them to know we're hanging out?" Tony asked.  
"No, no. I'd love for rhem to know we're... Hanging out, as you put it... But I don't want them to know I'm a stripper."  
"You're ashamed of your job, afraid they'll make fun of you... or worse." Tony realized.  
"Exactly."


	21. Chapter 21

Peter arrived safely at school with a big smile on his face. He decided to text Tony, just to thank him for everything. He carefully copied the number on the business card, and typed out a message: 'Hey, Mr. Stark. It's me, Peter. Just wanted to thank you for everything and let you know I arrived at school safely. This way, you have my number, too. Lol. -Pete'

He didn't have to wait long for a response.

'Hey Pete! Thank you for giving me your number. I enjoyed having you with me very much as well, I hope there will soon be another time. Do your best at school today. -Tony'

'I would love that, and then you can show me that thing you wanted to show me! And I promise to do my best in school. -pete'

'Good. I'll see you soon, kid. -Tony'

Peter smiled as he put his phone back in his back pocket. He would see Tony again soon, Tony had promised him so. He greeted Ned and MJ, and together, they went to their first class. Immediately, Ned and MJ noticed the improvement in Peters mood.

That night, as Ned and Peter were eating in their dorm, Ned decided to address the change in Peters behavior.  
"So, what happened yesterday that you didn't sleep here?" He asked.  
"I uh, I went out with a colleague and slept there." Peter said.  
"Is she hot?" Ned asked immediately, grinning wide.  
"Ned, seriously." Peter mumbled, standing up and putting his plate in the sink.  
"I'm out, I have to work tonight." He called, before grabbing his coat and leaving Ned alone in their dorm.


	22. Chapter 22

'Soon' proved to be the weekend, and Peter was longing for Tony. He had been thinking about the things the man had told him and the mysterious thing Tony wanted to show him.  
When the man finally entered his dressing room again on Friday night, Peter sighed in contentment and wrapped his arms around him like he was some long lost friend.  
"Hey." Tony smiled  
"Hey."  
"Wanna go home?"  
"You bet."

This time, the car ride was filled with kisses, and Peter noticed the partition was rolled up. He gathered his courage, he'd been longing for the man all week and he still had a blowjob to repay.  
"Can he hear us?" He asked, nodding at happy.  
"No, he can't."  
"Good."  
Peter unbuckled his safety Belt and got in between Tony's legs.

"Peter, what?" Tony was unable to finish the sentence and moaned, Peter had swiftly opened Tony's pants and was giving him a blowjob to the best of his abilities.  
"Jesus Christ, Peter...." Tony breathed.  
Peter just went at it and kept bobbing his head up and down Tony's shaft, trying his best to make it feel good for Tony.  
"Watch your teeth, sweetheart." Tony murmured. Peter made a little sound and somehow made it even better for Tony.

Tony's hands tangled in Peter's hair.  
"Better finish quickly, baby. We're almost there." Tony said. Peter picked up the pace and Tony was reduced to a moaning mess.  
Stars flashed in front of his eyes, and he came hot in Peter's mouth, moaning the kid's name.  
"That your first blowjob?" Tony breathed. Peter flushed and nodded.  
"That... That wasn't bad. Not bad at all." Tony said, combing a hand through his hair.

They pulled up to the garage and Tony couldn't get out of the car quick enough, remembering his excitement to show Peter his lab. He dragged the boy along.  
"Remember i'd take you somewhere?" He asked. The boy nodded.  
"I'm gonna take you there now."  
The elevator opened and Peter blinked as the lights in the lab Sprang to life.  
"Welcome to the lab."


	23. Chapter 23

Peters eyes went wide with excitement   
"So this is where you like, build the suits and stuff?" Peter asked excitedly, Running around and taking everything in.   
"Yes, indeed." Tony smiled. "I was thinking maybe we could spend some time together in here tomorrow, get our hands Nice and dirty." 

"You want me to work together with you in your lab?" Peter looked as if christmas had come early this year.   
"Yeah, if you'd like it. I really want to see of you're as smart as you say you are. "   
"Would I like it? It'd be An honour!" Peter exclaimed."But wait, Does that Mean i'm spending the weekend?" 

"Yeah... Thought you'd like it. We have a lot to discuss and I need to pay you for the last two times, which reminds me I still need to ask you how much you'd like to recieve per hour. " Tony said.   
"I have to check with may first, and I don't know how much People usually pay for this. " Peter confessed.   
"Okay, what do you say of Twenty thousand for the last two times combined and fifty thousand for the weekend?" Tony proposed. 

"Fifty thousand?" Peter chocked out.   
"Not enough?"   
"It's far too generous, Sir."   
"Bullshit. Fifty thousand for the weekend and Twenty thousand for spending two nights here. Consider it done."   
"For that amouth of money, you can do whatever you want with me."Peter breathed. Tony smirked slyly and pulled the boy closer to him.   
"That's dangerous talk there, boy. The things that i'd do to you..." He whispered hotly in Peter's ear.   
"I trust you." 

These three words warmed Tony's heart. Peter trusted him, he believed Tony would stop when asked and wouldn't push his boundaries.   
"Thank you kiddo, i'll do anything to keep that trust." Tony promised. Peter kissed him again and Tony immediately melted into the kiss. He'd never acted like this before, going slow and taking the time to get to know his bed partner. Somehow, that was diffrent with Peter. He wanted every new step in this sexual awakening to be just as passionate, pleasureable and rememberable as possible for the boy.   
"Let's get some sleep, kid. "


	24. Chapter 24

Tony watched as Peter called with his aunt to Tell her he wouldn't be coming home for the weekend. He laid comfortably on the bed, his eyes on the boy.   
"Of course i'll be carefull. Love you May." He said, and he hung up, turning to Tony. 

"Why, hello mister Stark."   
"Mr. Parker." Tony smiled.   
"Mind letting me in on your plans with me for today?" Peter asked. Tony smiled.   
"Let's just go to sleep now, we don't have to do anything." Tony smiled. Peter nodded.   
"Okay." They crawled into the bed and Peter marveled at the soft silk sheets touching his skin. 

Tony smiled as he saw the boy settling down in the bed.   
"Good night Peter."  
"Good night Tony."   
Tony yawned and shuffled a bit closer, sighing when he felt the boy's body heat. Peter shuffled back until he was resting against Tony's body, nerveously awaiting the other man's reaction. 

He smiled when Tony wrapped his arms around him and felt the engineer nuzzling the croock of his neck, followed by a soft snoring not much later.   
Peter sighed in contentement and settled happily into his position of being the little spoon. He soon fell prey to a peaceful sleep. 

He woke just as peaceful the next morning, and when he saw Tony sleeping so relaxed with his arms wrapped around Peter's hips, Peter was overcome with the urge to kiss him. He softly kissed the man in the lips, the latter humming in contentement at being woken up in such a manner and following the sweet lips up.   
"Good morning, Tony."   
"Damn right it is when you wake me up like that." Tony said, pulling Peter back down and kissing him senseless.   
"Good morning, kid."


	25. Chapter 25

Peter giggled as Tony kissed him again and he felt the big hands of the man roaming his body.   
"Hmmmmm Tony." He murmured, he could feel his teenage body react to the caress of the older man.   
"Pleaaaaseeee ...." He whined.   
"Taking it slow, Remember?" Tony murmured.   
"You're a fucking tease."   
"Don't act like you don't love it. "

They got up and dressed for a day in the lab. Dum-E and butterfingers immedeatly came charging towards them, checking out the new guest.   
"Oh my god you have robots?" Peter's eyes shone and Tony smiled.   
"Yeah they help me a lot."   
"Not as much as I do." Jarvis' voice sounded.   
"Woah. An al? This is so cool!" Peter was practically bouncing.   
"Can you maybe help me with the blueprints i made for robotics lab?" He asked Tony.   
"Sure thing kid." 

Tony blasted his heavy metal music and laughed when Peter headbanged and sang along. It seemed their Passion about robots and physics wasn't the only thing they shared.   
Tony got some minor defaults out of the Blue prints Peter made so they could start Building the robot. Peter also showed him a fluid thread he developed, much like a spiders. Tony was impressed, and he just knew there was no other kid with the same qualifications. 

He decided to call pepper and send her the security footage of peter working in the lab.   
"Isn't he amazing. I think his IQ comes close to mine, he's so inventive!" Tony said.   
"I see. Tony he's perfect. Where did you find this kid?"   
"You wouldn't believe if I told you, did I Tell you he made science puns over breakfast?"   
"No you didnt. Tony he sounds perfect, do you want to give him the grant. "   
"Wouldn't have called you if I didnt , Pep, love of my life."   
"Sap." Pepper laughed."I give it green light. Go for it."   
"I'm sure we won't regret this." Tony grinned.

Peter looked up when Tony entered the lab again and stopped the music with a big smile.   
"What's up?" He blushed, thinking Tony was about to ravage him here and now in his lab. Oh god. Would Tony just benen him over the lab table and just go at it?   
He was pulled back from his thoughts when Tony snapped his fingers in front of him.   
"Kid are you listening?"   
"'M sorry , I was caught up in my thoughts for a moment." Peter confessed. 

"I asked you if you had any idea who I was just on the phone with."   
"How am I supposed to know?" Peter said, completely puzzled.   
"Okay let me Tell you, it was pepper potts."   
"Your confidante?"   
"Yes. Any idea what about?"   
"Not the slightest. I'm sorry Sir. Stark industries is so big and.i don't..."   
"Stark industries, that's right. And you."   
"Me?"   
"Yeah, what if I told you I sent the footage of the lab to pepper and she agrees with me you should get the Stark industries grant this year?"


	26. Chapter 26

"Whaaat?"Peter couldn't believe it. "you actually want me?"   
"Yeah. You're perfect for it!" Tony said. "so, will you?"   
Peter started beaming.   
"It'd be an honour to be your intern, mr. Stark."   
"Oh please, haven't we been a bit too intimate for that now? Call me Tony."   
"All right. Tony." Peter smiled, making some final adjustments to his robot prototype. The little thing wirred to life and zoomed over the table.   
"Look how cute he is." Peter beamed at Tony. The engineer laughed and smiled at his proud intern.   
"He's amazing Peter, your teacher will be astonished." 

A few hours later they were still going at it in the lab, and Peter showed Tony his fluid cables.  
"This is so cool, Peter. Do you even know for how long People have been trying to get this result?" Tony said "you could get rich of it."   
Peter just smiled shyly and looked at the ground.   
"It's not perfect yet." He murmured.   
"We can work on it." Tony smiled."we're gonna spend a lot of time together when you become my intern." 

Peter smiled brightly again and looked at Tony.   
"Oh man, aunt May is going to be thrilled!" He said.   
"Why don't we call her for a moment?" Tony suggested.   
"Yeah, good idea." Peter nodded, not quite over the fact that he would soon be part of Stark industries and how he got there.   
A few minutes later, he smiled at may on the screen of his laptop. 

"Peter! How are you doing? Are you at one of the labs at school? What's all that behind you?" The woman greeted him.   
"I'm great, aunt May. I'll explain everything in a minute. I have someone to introduce you to." Peter announced.   
"Oooh Peter, have you got a girlfriend?" She asked, excited. Peter flushed pink as Tony couldn't contain his laughter.   
"May!" He chasited."and just for the record, no I havent."  
"Okay. I'll shut up. Who did you want to introduce me to, sweetie?"   
"May, meet Tony Stark, my mentor. Tony, meet May, my aunt." 

May looked from one to another for a minute.   
"Peter, what?"   
"I got a grant, May. I'm An intern at Stark industries now " Peter announced, a bit nerveous.   
"Oh my god, Peter! I'm so happy for you! I always knew you could do it. You're such a smart kid!"   
"Yeah, we're thrilled to have peter on the team. He's very easy to work with, not to mention very easy on the eye too." Tony smiled "But i can see where his looks come from."   
"Oh, mr Stark, you scoundrel." May giggled."take good Care of my nephew, all right? He... He's the only thing I have left. I want him to have the best life possible. "   
"Don't worry, I assure you i'll personally keep An eye on Peter ."Tony promised, a bit suprised by May's words.   
"All right. Pete, be carefull okay, don't get yourself in trouble. Don't skip class."   
"I promise. Love you, aunt May." Peter said, feeling a bit homesick.   
"I love you too, Pete."


	27. Chapter 27

Tony smiled as he watched the boy and his aunt saying their goodbyes.  
"Hey kid. Want to eat out to celebrate?" He asked.  
"Sure!" Peter smiled, Tony smiled too. The boy was always so happy and eager.  
"Okay let's get the paperwork done and then we can grab a burger or something?" He proposed.  
"Oooh, can we go to burger King, please?" Peter pleaded with puppy eyes.  
"Of course we can, kid." 

They read through the contracts and signed them, and Tony knew he'd made the right choice in asking Peter to be his intern.  
He took the boy to his garage and let him choose the car they'd be taking to go to burger King.  
Of course Peter choose the red Ferrari, Tony slipped behind the wheel and drove them to the nearest Burger King. 

They ordered and Tony placed the Crown on Peter's head, which made the boy laugh. He had a Nice laugh, Tony thought, loud and happy and bubbly. Tony looked forward to hearing the sound more Often in the Stark industries headquarters. He'd need to invite Peter's school for a visit and then he could announce that he's Came to steal his intern for a minute, which would make peter laugh and let the school know Peter was his intern in one go. 

They ate their food and Peter was telling Tony about his life, about Ned and MJ, and how he loved school but that some of his classmates were unkind. Tony in return told him about all the interesting ideas he had and how Peter could maybe help him with them, Peter explained his own ideas to Tony too. 

"You know Peter." Tony said, when he dropped peter off at his dorm. "I'm really glad I found you in that club that night "   
Peter smiled brightly, pushing the burger King Crown on his head a bit more.   
"Me too, mr. Stark. It's like a dream knowing you." He beamed.   
"Goodnight kid." Tony smiled.   
"Goodnight, mr. Stark."


	28. Chapter 28

"Duuudeee." Ned said as soon as Peter Came in. "Who dropped you off in such a fancy car? Did May get a new boyfriend or something?"   
Peter chuckled and shoock his head.   
"No, that was one of Tony Stark's Cars. His driver dropped me off after stopping at burger King. I got the Stark industries grant this year." Peter announced with a grin.  
"Shut up!" Ned squealed."you've got to be kidding me!" 

"I'm not! I've showed some of my inventions and I got the grant."peter beamed  
"Dude that's hella awesome." Ned exclaimed   
"I know!" Peter grinned. Ned 's mouth was still open.   
"Hey Ned, might wanna close your mouth before you start drooling." Peter teased.   
"Hey but this means you'll have to work less, right?" Ned asked. Peter thought about that for a minute. He didnt know actually,true, this grant allowed him to live without the worries of financing his studies, but he didnt dare give up his job just yet. What if Tony grew tired of him? 

Tony felt weird, he was relaxed, not a muscle in his body tensed. He even hummed along to the radio while driving home.   
It was the kid,ge realised, Peter had made him laugh and forget his problems.   
The kid had so many bright ideas, Tony was sure the kid would change the world one day, and he was easy on the eye as well.   
Tony chuckled, there was no denying Peter was handsome. Just the way he smiled that goofy smile with that burger King Crown ....

Tony mentally slapped himself when he noticed the heat coiling in his lower belly.   
"For fucks sake Tony. You're not gonna fantasise about a Teenage boy." He scolded, all of the sudden disgusted with himself. He stepped on the gas,forcing himself to focus on the road. He parked the car in the garage and stormed off to his penthouse, he got himself a whisky and downed it in one go.

Nope, alcohol wasn't helping. Tony groaned and made his way to the bedroom, he texted Peter on the way.   
"Hey can you send me a selfie or something?"   
Soon enough, the reply Came. A selfie of peter smiling shyly into the camera. Tony hummed in appreciation while he stripped off his clothes, he ended up mastrubating looking at Peter's selfie, feeling guilty as he climaxed. Oh god, what had he just done?


	29. Chapter 29

After what happened, Tony couldn't bear to see Peter. He felt ashamed for getting aroused by a Teenage boy and mastrubating to an innocent selfie on top of that. How could he ever face the boy again in peace after that?  
He didnt go out until the weekend, not wanting to face anyone at all, until he decided he needed to man up went to see one of Peter's performances again.

The boy was dressed in lingerie this time, and it looked so deliciously dirty. Tony swallowed heavily as Peter worked the pole, unconsiously adjusting his pants as he watched. Oh god, there was no way he could do this, not when Peter looked so sexy. 

As soon as Peter got backstage, Tony was there, kissing him feverishly.   
"Hmmmmm." Peter hummed in the kiss and his hands Found a rest on Tony's broad shoulders.  
"Mr. Stark?" He asked after the kiss, eyes wide and lust blown.   
"Peter." Tony whispered.  
"Are you ... Okay?" The boy asked, concerned. 

Tony laughed and leaned his head against Peter's, placing another quick peck on Peter's lips.   
"God Peter, I don't even know anymore. You Came out in that lingerie and I freaking lost it." Tony murmured.   
"Yeah? You like the outfit?" Peter smirked.   
"So much..." Tony whimpered.   
"Then why don't you take me home, daddy? I promise i'll be good to you."Peter said cheekily. Tony backed off. 

"Peter, we both know what Will happen if I do that. Are you sure you want your first time to be with me?" Tony asked, hoping the boy would give him the consent he needed to sush his brain.   
"Yes." Peter just replied, pulling Tony with him towards the limousine.   
Happy rolled up the partition as soon as he saw both men tumble down on the backseat, and turned up the volume of the radio. 

They exchanged heated kisses and tiny moans tumbled from Peters mouth as Tony decisively nipped at his neck. He could feel the older man's erection grinding against his and lifted his hips to seek more friction.   
"Mr. Stark. Please..." Peter whimpered.   
"Pete, OH god."


	30. Chapter 30

"call your aunt." Tony growled after another heated kiss. "You're staying with me tonight."  
Peter nodded and sent may a text telling her he had too much work for school to come home. She wished him good luck and   
told him thanks, because now she could work some extra shifts. She also promised him to get his favorite food the next week 

"She's totally okay with it." Peter said, before getting back to kissing Tony. He felt the man's hands on his body and wondered if tonight would actually be his first time.   
He was on Edge, nerve ends burning as they stumbled into the penthouse.   
"You okay?" Tony breathed, unzipping Peters pants.   
"Uhu." Peter said, but Tony Broke off all contact.   
"Peter, we can't go through with this if you're not honest. You're shaking. " 

"I'm sorry. I really want this to happen, but it's my first time and..." Peter took a breath. " I'm nerveous."   
Tony smiled and nodded, caressing s  
Peter's arms.   
"Would a warm shower help with that?"  
"Perhaps." Peter looked up through his eyelashes."would you be willing to join me?"   
"Of course." 

They kissed under the dual waterfall shower, and Peter's breath hitched when Tony's hand trailed lower.   
"Okay?" Tony murmured against his lips.   
"Scared shitless." Peter admitted."but i want this. With you."   
Tony kissed him again.   
"Will make it good for you, baby. I promise." Tony murmured.   
Peter heard the cap of a bottle pop and felt Tony smear something along his buttcrack. 

"I need you to relax baby. Can you do that for me?" Tony smiled, caressing Peter. The Teenage boy nodded and Tony tried to distract him with a kiss while he slipped a finger in.   
Peter let out a Broken whimper and tensed when Tony pushed in.  
"Shhh...relax. it'll feel better soon." Tony promised, kissing Peter on that sensitive spot behind his ear. Peter closed his eyes and exhaled shakily, a tear Running down his face.  
Tony's eyes went wide, and he kissed away the tear.  
"No, no, no... I'm hurting you. I don't want that. Try to relax, so I can pull out , okay?" Tony said. "I'll stop."

"It's okay." Peter breathed. "Always hurts the first time I read."  
"Yeah, i'm afraid so." Tony smiled sadly." We can stop. I just need you to relax so I can pull out without hurting you."  
Peter relaxed his muscles and and Tony carefully slipped out, almost jumping when Peter arched his back and moaned.  
"Yes, Tony. Please. Touch that spot again."  
Tony blinked for a moment and brushed the spot he'd just felt again. Peter gripped Tony's biceps and arched his back.  
"Yes!" Peter screamed"don't stop."  
And Tony smiled.:"Not unless you want me to."

"hmmm, ah.... Myeah...oohhhhh."  
Tony decided he lived for the little sounds Peter made while Tony fingered him. The boy seemed completely lost in pleasure. Body limp as Tony worked him.  
"Fuck... Right there..."  
"Enjoying yourself?" Tony smiled to the boy who was now leaning against him, his head buried in Tony's neck.  
Peter nodded, his short hair tickling Tony's cheeck, breath hot against that sensitive spot in Tony's neck.

"Mr. Stark.... Mmmgonnacome." He warned not much later  
"Yeah? Gonna come for me, baby?" Tony asked, curling his finger against Peters prostate with every thurst and driving up the pace. Peter screamed and his nails dug into Tony's biceps, Tony kissed the boy's exposed neck, extracting more moans of the boy. Tony bit down lightly on Peter's shoulder, A high pitched sound left Peter's throat and Tony caught him when his knees gave out as he painted both their stomachs with white goo.  
Tony carefully cleaned the both of them, smiling when Peter's eyes fluttered open again.

"Hey there." Tony whispered, watching as Peter blinked in suprise, his doe eyes looking up at Tony in wonder.  
"Wow... That was intense." He rasped.  
"Yeah, I don't think you're up to do anything more tonight."Tony chuckled, covering Peter with a towel and carrying him to the bedroom in bridal style. Peter just smiled and relaxed against Tony.  
"Man, i'm gonna be sore." He chuckled.  
"Yeah, you might feel that tomorrow. Sorry..."Tony smiled a bit apogetically.  
"I don't mind. It was so worth it." Peter smiled brightly, kissing Tony sweetly on the lips. He felt the engineer combing through his hair as he kissed him back.

Peter felt himself dozing off as soon as he hit the matress, he vaguely felt Tony tucking him in and kissing his forehead.  
"Goodnight Pete."  
"Tonyyyyy"Peter clumsily opened his arms and pouted, hearing Tony chuckle as he crawled into Peters arms.  
"You're always this cuddly after sex?" Tony asked, peter stuck out his tongue, which has answered by a kiss. Peter made an approving sound.  
"Nighty night Pete."  
"Nighty night, Tony."


	31. Chapter 31

Tony woke up, a head of soft curls on his chest. Tony felt his heart swell at the divine creature cuddled up to him. Peter was so innocent, so pure. The opposite of Tony, really.  
Yet, his little noises were burned into his brain, the way the boy begged and whimpered.  
He couldn't believe the boy had willingly allowed him to be his first. 

The teenage boy Chose that moment to wake up and stretch like a cat, before opening his eyes and beaming at Tony.  
"Good morning, mr. Stark."he smiled.  
"Morning kid, how are you feeling?" Tony asked tentatively. He was afraid the boy wouldn't feel the same about him anymore.  
"Feeling great. Do you... Regret anything?" Peter asked. Tony chuckled and trailed a hand through his hair.  
"You... You are something else, mr. Parker." He said. "No, as long as you're okay and enjoyed it, i don't regret anything."

Peter smiled and kissed Tony again.  
"I eh... I didn't pleasure you, last night." He said shyly.  
"Oh baby. That you'd let me watch you come yesterday, that you'd let me do that to you, is more than enough ." tony smiled sweetly and caressed Peter's cheek


	32. Chapter 32

Hello dearies  
After thorougly reading this story and receiving some honest working points from a very kind and polite reader, I have decided to edit this story. There are some things i'm not completely happy about and I want to edit it and slow down the pace of Tony and Peter's relationship a bit because let's be honest no one falls that deep in love in such little time.   
I hope you guys understand and I hope to see you back at the edited version!  
With love   
J.


	33. Chapter 33

Hello dearies  
After thorougly reading this story and receiving some honest working points from a very kind and polite reader, I have decided to edit this story. There are some things i'm not completely happy about and I want to edit it and slow down the pace of Tony and Peter's relationship a bit because let's be honest no one falls that deep in love in such little time.   
I hope you guys understand and I hope to see you back at the edited version!  
With love   
J.


	34. Chapter 34

Hello dearies  
After thorougly reading this story and receiving some honest working points from a very kind and polite reader, I have decided to edit this story. There are some things i'm not completely happy about and I want to edit it and slow down the pace of Tony and Peter's relationship a bit because let's be honest no one falls that deep in love in such little time.   
I hope you guys understand and I hope to see you back at the edited version!  
With love   
J.


	35. Chapter 35

Hello dearies  
After thorougly reading this story and receiving some honest working points from a very kind and polite reader, I have decided to edit this story. There are some things i'm not completely happy about and I want to edit it and slow down the pace of Tony and Peter's relationship a bit because let's be honest no one falls that deep in love in such little time.   
I hope you guys understand and I hope to see you back at the edited version!  
With love   
J.


	36. Chapter 36

Hello dearies  
After thorougly reading this story and receiving some honest working points from a very kind and polite reader, I have decided to edit this story. There are some things i'm not completely happy about and I want to edit it and slow down the pace of Tony and Peter's relationship a bit because let's be honest no one falls that deep in love in such little time.   
I hope you guys understand and I hope to see you back at the edited version!  
With love   
J.


	37. Chapter 37

Hello dearies  
After thorougly reading this story and receiving some honest working points from a very kind and polite reader, I have decided to edit this story. There are some things i'm not completely happy about and I want to edit it and slow down the pace of Tony and Peter's relationship a bit because let's be honest no one falls that deep in love in such little time.   
I hope you guys understand and I hope to see you back at the edited version!  
With love   
J.


	38. Chapter 38

Hello dearies  
After thorougly reading this story and receiving some honest working points from a very kind and polite reader, I have decided to edit this story. There are some things i'm not completely happy about and I want to edit it and slow down the pace of Tony and Peter's relationship a bit because let's be honest no one falls that deep in love in such little time.   
I hope you guys understand and I hope to see you back at the edited version!  
With love   
J.


	39. Chapter 39

Hello dearies  
After thorougly reading this story and receiving some honest working points from a very kind and polite reader, I have decided to edit this story. There are some things i'm not completely happy about and I want to edit it and slow down the pace of Tony and Peter's relationship a bit because let's be honest no one falls that deep in love in such little time.   
I hope you guys understand and I hope to see you back at the edited version!  
With love   
J.


	40. Chapter 40

Hello dearies  
After thorougly reading this story and receiving some honest working points from a very kind and polite reader, I have decided to edit this story. There are some things i'm not completely happy about and I want to edit it and slow down the pace of Tony and Peter's relationship a bit because let's be honest no one falls that deep in love in such little time.   
I hope you guys understand and I hope to see you back at the edited version!  
With love   
J.


	41. Chapter 41

Hello dearies  
After thorougly reading this story and receiving some honest working points from a very kind and polite reader, I have decided to edit this story. There are some things i'm not completely happy about and I want to edit it and slow down the pace of Tony and Peter's relationship a bit because let's be honest no one falls that deep in love in such little time.   
I hope you guys understand and I hope to see you back at the edited version!  
With love   
J.


	42. Chapter 42

Hello dearies  
After thorougly reading this story and receiving some honest working points from a very kind and polite reader, I have decided to edit this story. There are some things i'm not completely happy about and I want to edit it and slow down the pace of Tony and Peter's relationship a bit because let's be honest no one falls that deep in love in such little time.   
I hope you guys understand and I hope to see you back at the edited version!  
With love   
J.


	43. Chapter 43

Hello dearies  
After thorougly reading this story and receiving some honest working points from a very kind and polite reader, I have decided to edit this story. There are some things i'm not completely happy about and I want to edit it and slow down the pace of Tony and Peter's relationship a bit because let's be honest no one falls that deep in love in such little time.   
I hope you guys understand and I hope to see you back at the edited version!  
With love   
J.


	44. Chapter 44

Hello dearies  
After thorougly reading this story and receiving some honest working points from a very kind and polite reader, I have decided to edit this story. There are some things i'm not completely happy about and I want to edit it and slow down the pace of Tony and Peter's relationship a bit because let's be honest no one falls that deep in love in such little time.   
I hope you guys understand and I hope to see you back at the edited version!  
With love   
J.


	45. Chapter 45

Hello dearies  
After thorougly reading this story and receiving some honest working points from a very kind and polite reader, I have decided to edit this story. There are some things i'm not completely happy about and I want to edit it and slow down the pace of Tony and Peter's relationship a bit because let's be honest no one falls that deep in love in such little time.   
I hope you guys understand and I hope to see you back at the edited version!  
With love   
J.


	46. EDITING

Hello dearies  
After thorougly reading this story and receiving some honest working points from a very kind and polite reader, I have decided to edit this story. There are some things i'm not completely happy about and I want to edit it and slow down the pace of Tony and Peter's relationship a bit because let's be honest no one falls that deep in love in such little time.   
I hope you guys understand and I hope to see you back at the edited version!  
With love   
J.


End file.
